This invention relates to a skateboard, and more particularly to a swingable skateboard with two brake assemblies.
The swingable skateboard which is disclosed in the parent application can provide a rigorous exercise for the entire body of the user. However, it is dangerous to ride on the swingable skateboard in that the handle assembly sometimes separates from the base board. In addition, when it is desired to stop the swingable skateboard, the leading end of the skateboard must be pulled upward to contact the ground with the rubber cushion which is attached to the bottom surface of the tail end portion of the base board. This braking process is also dangerous for the user.